If I die
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: its in Yami's p.O.V. what happens if Yugi confesses his pain? How would the others react?
1. CH 1

I AM SO SORRY I KEEP WRITING NEW STORIES!! But DON'T WORRY! I didn't forget my stories! I'm almost DONE!

Muhaz! Buuut… IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADD something, or even to FINISH it, I WOULD BE SHO happy to read ur B U T FULL idea!!

I'm juss getting new stuff in my tiny head!

::cough cough:: Lina is a dumb ass >O 

"Yami, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"…"

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Yami…"

"..yes!?"

"…I don't want to die."

"..what are you talking about?! You're not going to die!"

"I don't want to. How can I be there all alone?"

"YUGI!"

"..i can't kiss you anymore, we can't hug anymore…"

"YUGI! No..no- You're gonna stay right here…right here."

"..I..I..need help..Yami..I.."

If I die…

"Hey Jou"

"Hey Yugi! Where's Yami?"

"Iono, he left without me"

"He probably went to the bathroom or something. Let's go."

"hah. Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was drunk last night. After Kaiba's Christmas party, Yugi and I finally got to be alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto…"

"Jou, you're drunk, go upstairs."

"..I love you."

"..hah. yes, pup, master loves you too. Now go upstairs- you know what, I'll take you there. Be right back gentlemen."

"All right. Damn, Jou, you knocked down cold."

"Honda, I'm cold, let's go."

"all ready?!"

"Honda just leave! Otogi looks like he's frozen."

"So is your hikari."

"Ryou, you're cold?!"

"uh-huh."

"Oh shit! Here, wear this. Wanna leave?"

"uh-huh."

"All right, let me bring Marik."

"uh-huh."

The group turned around to see Marik and Malik. Malik was sitting on Marik giggling and Marik was drinking wine.

Many guys sighed and turned to leave.

"Hey Yami, how are you and Yugi going?"

"Probably a cab or something."

"Yugi is drunk as hell. Look at him!"

It was true, Jou and Yugi drank a lot tonight. Jou was able to drink a lot, it just that… he drank a little too much.

"Come on Yugi, it's getting cold."

"Yami… I wanna walk…"

"Yami, don't, he'll probably get a cold."

"Otogi's right, don't let him."

"Ho Seto, why is your shirt unbuttoned?!"

"Did your pup get feisty with you?"

"Marik, shut the fuck up. You guys go ahead. I have to call up the butler to clean this place up."

"All right, great party."

"yea, bye Kaiba."

"bye."

Marik, Mailk, Ryou and Bakura rode Malik's fancy car, drving into his mansion. Otogi and Honda drove off also.

"Yami…I wanna walk in the snow…"

"Aibou…it's too cold."

"still… keep me warm."

Yami quickly reached for Yugi's scarf and made it nice and fluffy.

"If you want to," Yami smiled, "I want to."

Yugi reached for Yami's hand and walked silently in the snow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was okay… He was happy, like nothing had happened. I was too blind, to careless to notice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

"I..Yami..I..got cancer.."

"What?..no..no..hah. No you..can't-"

"The doctor says I got infected too much. The cells have been spreading all this time."

"But, you never felt pain..never.."

"…you..never..saw-"

"It's a mistake! Hah. Yea, it is. It's funny too…"

"Yami..I-"

"It's funny, it's a joke. Don't say this..please? don't do this.."

"im sorry..I don't know..I need help.."

"ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! Yugi..no-"

"IM NOT JOKING! IT'S TRUE! IM GOING TO DIE! …I'm going to leave…"

"..how..I-."

"…let me..cry..please? let me..just cry.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He leaned forward, cried on my shoulder. It couldn't be true…He was in my hands all this time…he can't leave me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my go-"

"Yami, IF YOU ARE FUCKING LYING, IM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP! ALL RIGHT?!?! CUZ DIS AINT FUCKIN FUNNY! YOU'RE DEALING WITH LIFE!"

"JOU! CALM DOWN! Let him go!"

"..I- I never knew…"

"Jou, LET HIM GO."

"Yami…damn…where is he?!"

"He's getting a check up. I dropped him off."

"KAIBA, you knew this?!"

"I found out this morning. I saw them two ..crying today."

"Oh my god…Yami..I-"

"Ryou, don't start crying."

"I-.."

"Jou, you too."

"I…Yami, I'm sorry. I lost it..damn."

"There comes Bakura."

"What's up my sexy gentle..men?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone now knew…they all depended on Yugi, and his strength. But how can I? I never knew…

I thought I was the closest to him. But I never knew… that I was the one most far from him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?"

"How did it go?"

"…you guys..are here."

"it doesn't matter Yugi. We were always here for you."

"Yugi, tell us."

"It..didn't affect my organs yet, none of them."

"That's good!"

"yea"

"..but it's still spreading… and the doctor told me to have surgery before any of them do."

"well..then..get a f-ing surgery!"

"Bakura! …is the surgery dangerous?"

"..sadly..yea.. my doctor told me that even though there is a greater chance of living, people died through this."

"Yugi, trust me, I don't want to be rude, even though I think I wasn't, take the surgery!"

"..i agree. Yugi, surgery."

"Trust us, as long as you got faith, you can live."

"not really."

"seto.."

"I mean, yes, Yugi, don't worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The friends left around 7. Ryou told me he would pray…such a sweet angel. Baka Bakura, why can't he be more helpful to him anyways?

….but I have no rights to say that…right? I was never there for Yugi. Not in the end, nor the beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"did they all leave?"

"yes aibou, they here."

"I…don't want to die in a hospital."

"..you won't die…"

".no-no. what if..?"

"No if's. you aren't."

"::sigh:: kiss me…"

"..aibou?"

"..kiss me..please?"

It rained on that day. Not greatly, but silently. It put Yugi to sleep…as if the rain was singing a lullaby. Peacefully, he slept….But I don't want him to sleep…

How about it?

do u want Yugi to die or no? I SOUND SHO EVIL...want more drama or romance?


	2. CH 2

SuGaR-oN-ToP,

Title: "Seto loves Jou"

Summary: "What happens if Seto and Jou meet after high school? Will they be able to confess their feelings to each other?"

Rating: "PG-13"

Main reason for removal: "Disregard for proper language: grammar, spelling, punctuation, and etc."

the above story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on the upload page.

This infraction has been recorded and once you reach a certain limit, your account be automatically banned. Moreover,

as a result of this infraction, you will not have upload access for a period of time.

As result of recent infraction(s), this account has been locked ( will not have upload access ) until 12-08-04 09:34pm pst.

DOT DOT DOT… I am totally lost, my story I put up is LOST!!! And it was my first story!! And my SEXY reviews are.. GONE!! T T

Can someone please explain what the FUCK just happened! I read this and the reviews for IF I DIE…and I never felt like dat before… feeling sho lost den happy…Weird…

But…thank you for da reviews!!

In addition…thank you Esther'nEra-goddess-ofChaos for the violent review! Im happy!

-I love ppl like dat. O I wont stalk u don't worry-

OO I read ur profile too! ASIAN?! Meh ASIAN! MUHAZ!! AP!!! O

Do I sound like a stalker..?

If I die…

"Yami? ..YAMI?!"

"Aibou, I'm here! Don't worry. I won't leave you."

"::sigh::"

'So…Yugi, did you sleep good?"

"uh huh."

Yugi gradually laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami…"

"yes?"

"I..love you…"

"I love you too aibou."

"what time is it?"

"Its around 10. Jou and Kaiba said they might visit around 12. Let's go get ready."

"Hai.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was quiet…he was never quiet I missed him, even when I was staring at him. What if he did go away? What if he never came back?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAMI!..YAMI!!!"

"huh?!"

"GO GET THE DOOR!"

"damn. All right."

"Hey Yami"

"Hey Jou…and Kaiba."

"Ready?"

"Yugi isn't. Come in."

The two tall boys walked in.

"Yami?"

"Hai?"

"Are they here?"

"Yea, they are."

"Damn, I'm coming."

The three boys waited in silence. Yami, too ashamed to look up, he stared at his puzzle. Jou looked at Yami deeply and sighed. Seto sat next to Jou slowly breathing.

"Hi GUYS"

The three woke from their thoughts and gave a sad smile.

"Hey Yugi, how you feeling?"

"Good Now Seto, where are we going?"

"Anywhere."

"hmmmmmmm….Yami? where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere my aibou wants"

"Pshh Jou? What about you?"

"im just the follower"

"Heh, can we goto a beach?"

"of course aibou…"

Yami gave the two other boys a smile.

"Let's go then."

----------------------------------------------------

Because we were acting, because we were dark Yugi must've felt lonely…

-----------------------------------------------------

"How about it Yugi It's the beach! You always wanted to come here…remember..?"

Seto leaned to Jou, "Don't cry pup…don't."

"..it's the beach…"

Yugi looked at Jou helplessly.

"Jou..huk."

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"..nothing."

Seto grabbed Jou's hand.

"Come on pup, go play in the sand."

Jou gave Seto a playful glare and pushed him.

"Yugi, come on I bet you I can chase you even if I give you a head start."

"right. CHASE ME NOW!"

"O HELLZZ NO"

The two playful boys ran around the beach. Yami stared at Yugi breathlessly.

"Yami."

"hai."

"How did it go? Is he taking the surgery?"

"..he tells me he doesn't want to die in a hospital. He tells me what if's,, he looks at me if he blaming everything to himself."

"Yami, he has to. I know you won't let him rot away like that."

"He needs time…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TIME! ARE YOU GOING TO STAND AND WATCH HIM DYING?!"

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!! …I just..can't do anything…"

The two boys stop and stare.

"Yami…and..Seto."

"Yugi..no-"

"Jou…what do I do? It's..my fault…"

"Yugi don't say THAT!"

"..I-"

"DON'T GIVE IN LIKE THIS!"

"jou…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba and I stared at our lovers…as they keep crying… I face the cold wind alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll treat you guys out."

Seto winked at Jou and smiled, "Pup liked this place, I think Yugi would too."

Yami silently smiled and help Yugi's hand.

"Heh, thanks Seto."

"so..which one are we going? Are we going to that big watery place?"

"hah, yes pup, we're going to that big watery place."

"YES! Man Yug, that place is cool, it's like a white castle, filled with fountains and it's so clean and they serve practically anything!"

"::giggle: Heh, I'm happy it's clean."

Yami sadly looked at Yugi, smiling, just smiling.

He's still smiling, he's still okay… he's still next to me.

"Wow It's so watery!"

"I told you!!"

Both Yami and Seto gave a small smirk.

As they all ordered a meal, the 4 waited in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Was it always like this? Did we always feel this much away?

-------------------------------------------------------------

As the meal came, they all ate in small bites. With Kaiba's courage, he asked Yugi gently.

"So Yugi… how about the surgery?"

"..oh… yea, I didn't tell you guys."

"'It's okay, we can be patient."

"No-I mean, I can tell you, I know what I'ma do."

Yami stared at his hikari worriedly, too afraid to hear what he would say.

"I- I..think I should-"

Yugi's soft voice was cut off by a strong cough.

"Shit! Yugi, are you all right?!"

"YUGI!"

"Seto! Call 911 or something!"

"::cough cough:: I-I can't ..breath!"

"YUGI!!! No, CALM DOWN, YUGI!"

"SETO!!!"

"I'M CALLING, IS YUGI CHOKING?!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"JUST CALL!"

":;COUGH:: y-yami!"

dan dan dan!!!!!! OMG!!! YUGI NO!!! ::sigh::


	3. CH 3

If I die…

And I'm…lost without you…I'm desperate for you…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ambulance! RIGHT HERE!!! OVER HERE!!!"

The group moved towards Yugi, and held him high up and rode the ambulance. Too scared to even say anything, Yami held Yugi's hand, getting colder by the second…

"Yugi- Yugi…"

Jou then started to sob…worrying of Yami's feelings Seto gently held Jou in his arms, allowing him to cry it all out, just in his arms.

"Shh…it's all right…"

That's when they first saw Yami cry…just hot tears rolled down his cheeks….hiding his eyes from his hikari…promising silently he will never cry again.

"Yugi…I love you…don't-"

Seto then grabbed Yami's other hand, as if he was giving faith.

"YOU don't give in, we got to take the surgery. No matter what. He can't stay like this."

Then the man spoke, "He's just fainted right now, but to be sure, we'll take a check up. So, he has cancer?"

"..yes."

"I see, they might be infecting just right now, when he's weak, surgery is a good idea, before it spreads, even to the simplest organs."

Seto gave Yami a silent stare, still Jou in his arms, Yami just sadly looked at Yugi, caressing his cheeks.

What was he going to say? Before everything…before all this…he was about to tell us what he wanted to do…what did he..want?

"It is still infecting. This may be out last chance to actually get to work on the surgery."

"is…Yugi awake?"

"he's still resting, I think by tomorrow he'll be good. But, I want your answer tomorrow. I do not want to waste anymore time."

"..hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lied…I can't do anything... I told Yugi he's going to be happy with me…But the last few days, all he seen were tears…I lied…I can't do anything…Its so painful…to see him slowly crying and all I can do is stare- just look at him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto look helplessly at Yami…thinking all this time…Yami was nothing but a soft person…just trying to hide it all, to be brave for Yugi…what can he do?

Then he suddenly felt the movement of Jou. Jou's eyes were brightly red and soggy.

"Seto…"

"shhh, he's fine, he's going to wake up tomorrow. Let's let him sleep."

"..hai."

Seto then padded Yami on the shoulder and smiled gently.

"Don't give up Yami. Be there for Yugi like you always have been, I think the person he needs right now is you. Call us when Yugi made his decision."

"..hai.."

Seto then slowly walked with Jou, when suddenly he heard his name called out.

"Seto."

"..?"

"…thank you."

"..hah, always."

Seto gave him a short nod and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was now alone…with Yugi. He was right in front of me. Never made any movement. Never made a noise…just there. I missed him, even though he was right there…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Morning

The sunlight shined on Yugi's face brightly. Yugi's eye gently opened trying to move any movement he can make. He tried his right arm and what he found was his dark sleeping gently next to him, kneeling, resting his poor head on Yugi.

Yugi gently smiled a sad smile. Waking up in a hospital was something he should get used to, something he should be found of. But seeing his Yami, tired, red from tears was something he never wanted to see again.

Yugi then gently turned facing his Yami, laying down holding his Yami's hot hand, giving him a little smile. He gave he a short kiss, slightly and lightly.

"DOCTOR?! DOCTOR!!!"

"YES?!"

"Yugi, YUGI! HE'S GONE! WHERE IS HE?!?!?!"

"::sigh:: my friend, do not worry, he went to take another check up."

"…I see."

"..he's been quite good this morning. Perhaps a good chance to talk about-"

"..I will."

Yami slowly walked back to Yugi's room. He then sat, and leaned his head near the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought this can happen. Even if Yugi was away from me a second, I miss him. I go crazy…I get afraid…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small figure gently leaned next to the wall seeing all this. It was Yugi, crying, sobbing…wishing this was all a dream…but then you sense everything…that this is reality.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba. This is Yami, may I please speak to your brother?"

"Yes siree! Wait"

"…"

"yes."

"Yugi's going to take the surgery."

"..good. Wise, very, want me to come over?"

"..no, not really, I think I want to stay with him a little more longer."

"all right. Want me to call the others?"

"yes, please."

"hai. Tell Yugi everyone is fine, and I wish you guys the best of luck."

"hai. Surgery, tomorrow at 5 a.m. probably they say will end."

"we'll be there."

"hai, thank you."

"no, don't be."

"…bye."

"bye."

"What did Seto say?"

"that everyone is okay, and he'll be there tomorrow."

"yay let's have a party after this."

"of course."

Yami gave a small smile and kissed Yugi under the moonlight.

"Are you ready for it?"

"yea, watch me Yami, by tomorrow, Ima be good as new!"

"hah, I bet you too."

Yugi gave his dark a long tighy hug and gently smiled.

"I think I couldn't have sone all this without you Yami…"

"…I think I couldn't have lived without you."

Yami then pulled his light gently to his lips. As their lips met, Yami gently caressed Yugi's body.

Then Yami whispered, allowing his light to breath…

"I love you..Yugi…"

"I love you too…Yami."

OO HOW I MISSED ALL THE REVIEWS!! -

IT'S TIME FOR YUGI'S SURGERY!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!?!


	4. CH 4

I am so sorry I took 2 days I think? To write a chapter…I got soo many tests..that I failed one. 56 baby 56…I wrote the answers in zig zag…soo..yea. no surprises.

Well..yugi's getting his surgery…

In 3

2

…

1

"Yugi, come on. We're ready for you."

"..hai. coming."

"…don't cry Yugi. I'm right here, and I'll be waiting here…waiting…waiting."

"…Yami..no- I'm not gonna cry-and you're not going to either…don't..please."

"…come on. The doctor's waiting. Right here Yugi…right here."

"…uh huh…right here…"

* * *

He cried…Yami cried…he never cried…never ever…but because of me…he cried. Was he always like this? Was he always loving me this way?

* * *

If I die…

"YAMI!"

"-Jou."

"Where's Yugi?!"

"…the surgery began."

"…oh my..god…ARRGGG"

"It's all right Jou. Just- let's just wait."

"Where are the others?"

"Coming."

"And there comes Honda and Otogi."

"HEYY!"

"what's up?! Where's Yugi?!"

"surgery…"

* * *

Right now..in this second..the word surgery was a big word…Deep and heavy…full of worries… If Yugi..What if Yugi-

* * *

"Shh- Yugi, don't cry. Come on, close your eyes. Rest."

"…what if…what if."

"No. shh- rest. Let's begin folks. Come on Yuge, this is going to be a new day for you."

* * *

"Yami. Did you eat anything?"

"…"

"..okay. guess you don't want to talk."

"Marik..sh."

"..right."

* * *

I didn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything but white. White…as the clean snow… pure….innocent..like…Yugi…my…life..my breath…my…reason to be in this dirty world…was all because of him.

* * *

About 4 hours later….

"Doctor. We lost contact. No breath!"

"So soon! Is should've been right after we closed it!"

"..does that mean it's good or bad?!"

"it only works for 2 hours."

"…shit. But he's not lost yet!"

"get him on the check!"

* * *

"Malik, is Ryou sleeping on me?"

"yea. Pretty good."

"What about Jou?"

"On Seto dude."

"Honda is on Otogi."

"…it's only 4…"

"..Yami..seems like he's somewhere else."

* * *

…Yugi? …is it..Yugi?

…hai Yami. Yami, I'm about to leave…I don't think I can wait any more. It's too scary here…too dark Yami…

No- Yugi..what about me? You and me?

I'm too scared Yami…it's black..pitch black.

But you can light it Yugi- with me. Go there with me. Wait a bit longer. Be here with me. I'm not afraid as long as I'm with you…

…I can trust you Yami..always…right?

hai…with me.

* * *

He held my hand…his pure white hand…he came down…from heaven to me. He gave up twilight for my hand…for my trust. He held tighter, the warmth I felt, it wasn't cold anymore as I noticed…it was..warm.

* * *

"It's over."

"..Yami?!"

"..It's over."

"..what's over?"

"surgery, it's going to end soon."

"..how do you know? The doctor said its gonna end at 7-"

"trust me."

Everyone stared at Yami, giving him a serious look. But Yami was dead serious. They believed.

* * *

"He's breathing!"

"I thought so, the shot was probably worn out. Come on did you get the ones near is lungs?"

"hai. Done and done. Close him up."

"He's..sleeping right now?!"

"well..he's just resting. The cells were mostly heading towards his lung. That might've caused all the coughing."

* * *

"HELL YEA! YAMI! YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S OVER!"

"hah- what did Yami say?"

"It was scary- he knew when the surgery was over."

"woah."

"freaky love thingee?"

"Heh, guess so."

* * *

I'm not crying...no I'm not crying...I'm..just..too happy...just to happy.

* * *

"Welcome home Yugi."

"…Was that a dream?"

"…let's just say..it was a crazy dream."

"…where are the others?"

"..sleeping."

"..hehe…I'm okay…I'm here Yami.."

"Of course you are…I was waiting."

"…you're always there for me…You'll never leave me."

"..hai."

Silently promising, Yami kissed Yugi on his soft pale cheek. As his white gently turn pink.

* * *

I'll be there for you…For me, you're the only one in my life. Even as I blink, even if you were in front of me, I'll miss. I always dream about you, I always think about you. This is the way I live…the way- the reason I live.

* * *

"Yami..if I die-"

"If you die? I die with you."

Yami gently smiled and gently feeling the touch of Yugi's softness.

"::giggle:: no more if's. no more."

"..hai."

Was that too short? I hope I didn't kill anyone's hopes or anything i guess that was the end? ::sigh:: i was ABOUT to get Yugi the other way..But I'm not THAT mean

I mean, can you imagine Yugi crying his ass off?! that would've been an ANGEL picture! but yeaa

THANK YOU SOOO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I CAN'T THANK EVERYONE ENOUGH! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!

dAGGER mAXWELL, cUTE-bAKA, eSTJER'NeRA-gODDESS-oFcHAOS, yAMIlOVER69. i lOVE aTHRUN, yUGI aND mAI, ANDyAMI-yUGI3

THANK YOU! 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333


End file.
